Map of Thon
The Thon Commonwealth ''' *leader- Supreme Commander Jonathan Arrakis Thon *location- northwest of former Hawaii in the North Pacific Ocean for more info see: *http://nationstates.wikia.com/wiki/Military_of_Thon *http://nationstates.wikia.com/wiki/Thon_Nation *http://nationstates.wikia.com/wiki/Government_of_Thon '''Map is below http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/Picture1jpg.png Thon Commonwealth The Thon Islands in thanks and regards to their prosperity, many peoples, diplomatic ties, and history and repulsion of imperialism and controlled colonization of other major powers and their claims, has became a a leading diplomatic player in the world. This has lead to the creation of the Thon Commonwealth where many nations fighting foreign influence have allied and closely tied with the Thon to maintain their independence, sovereignty and uniqueness under a unified banner of protection, arms, and alliances. The Following is a map of Oceanic countries admitted into the Commonwealth of the Thon and the effects of tsunamis and creation of the Thon Main Islands. *'Blue' = Commonwealth Member Nations *'Red' = Islands/nations that no longer exist that were wiped out, flooded over, submerged and lost to the ocean. *'Green' = conquered nation being "depopulated" *'other colors' = other nations (there's only two China and the Philippines) http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/eidt.png The following is a key the Oceanic Countries represented on the map: * AS: American Samoa (USA) * AU: Australia * CK: Cook Islands * FJ: Fiji * FM: Micronesia * GU: Guam (USA) * KI: Kiribati * MH: Marshall Islands * MP: Northern Marianas * NC: New Caledonia (France) * NR: Nauru * NU: Niue (New Zealand) * NZ: New Zealand * PF: French Polynesia (France) * PG: Papua-New Guinea * PN: Pitcairn (United Kingdom) * PW: Palau * SB: Solomon Islands * TL: East Timor * TK: Tokelau * TO: Tonga * TV: Tuvalu * US: Hawai'i (USA) * VU: Vanuatu * WF: Wallis and Futuna (France) * WS: Western Samoa On map, but part of Asia: * BN: Brunei * CN: People's Republic of China * ID: Indonesia * MY: Malaysia * PH: Philippines * TW: Taiwan So far The Commonwealth of the Thon are composed of the following: *Thon Main Islands (Original founders) *Australia (joined) *Nauru (joined with and when Australia did) *Solomon Islands (purchased from Great Britain/Australia and joined with and when Australia did) *New Zealand (joined) *Niue (joined with and when New Zealand did) *Tokelau (joined with and when New Zealand did) *Cook Islands (joined with and when New Zealand did) *Western Samoa and American Samoa (purchased peacefully from United States, United States ceded and both requested - -admission into Commonwealth as "Samoa" and were accepted) *Tonga (joined) *Former French Polynesia (conquered and taken from France now "Polynesia") *New Caledonia (conquered and taken from France and admitted) *Vanuatu (conquered and taken from France and admitted) *Fiji (conquered and taken from France and admitted) *Wallis and Futuna (conquered and taken from France and admitted) *Pitcairn Islands (purchased peacefully and ceded from Great Britain, requested admission and accepted) *Tibet (joined) *Vietnam (joined) *Taiwan (joined) *Chile (joined) *Iceland (joined) *Greenland (purchased from Denmark and United States and joined) *Mongolia (joined) *Nepal (joined) *Bhutan (joined) *Thailand (joined) *Israel (joined) *Greece (joined) and the conquered, islands of former countries Indonesia, East Timor, Malaysia, Brunei, Papa New Guinea, and Sri Lanka, who are under Commonwealth marshal law and have and are being currently "depopulated."